Pokemon Elite Battle
by kidelgato
Summary: Misty es atacada por un misterioso hombre encapuchado que casi acaba con ella, pero es salvada por Ash que resulta herido en ello, el encapuchado resulta ser Gin, el hermano gemelo de Lance, y para vencerle, Ash entrenará con Lance para hacerse mas fuerte
1. 1: Encuentro con la oscuridad

(Misty se encuentra en su gimnasio de ciudad Celeste a cargo de él desde que se separó de Ash y compañía hace ya largo tiempo; hace unos días se enteró de que Ash estaba participando en el torneo pokemon de Shinno, por lo que pronto terminaría su viaje y volvería a casa como hace siempre; acaba de comer y está descansando en una habitación del gimnasio sola).

Misty: (sumergida en sus pensamientos) *Hace mucho que no le veo, ¿como estará Ash?* (se hecha sobre un sofá boca abajo y abraza una almohada) *¿vendrá alguna vez a verme?...* (se tapa la cara con la almohada) *… como si fuera a venir sólo para verme… a veces parezco tonta* (empieza a dar patadas despacio al sofa) *si al menos le hubiese dicho algo de lo que sentía… ahora no estaría así…* (se abraza con fuerza la almohada a la cara para ahogar un grito) ¡¡¡Ahhhhh!!!

(De repente suena la alarma que le avisa que alguien entró al gimnasio, posiblemente a retarla).

Misty: (se levanta rápidamente, se mira al espejo y se ve despeinada y con la cara llorosa, sacude la cabeza para espabilarse) ¡oh, no! rápido, no puedo salir así.

(Se arregla lo más rápido que puede y sale a ver al visitante, está al lado de la piscina del gimnasio esperándola, un tipo muy extraño, vestido todo de negro con una gabardina cerrada muy larga hasta los pies, y la cara cubierta por una capucha que no permite verle la cara, una ropa muy extraña para un día tan caluroso).

Misty: (con una gota enorme estilo ánime en la cabeza al ver su vestimenta) Emmmm, siento haberle hecho esperar, no esperaba que viniera nadie a estas horas…

¿?¿?: No pasa nada, lo que vengo a hacer no me corre prisa.

Misty: ¿Qué desea?

¿?¿?: Eres la líder del gimnasio, ¿verdad?

Misty: Sí, ¿viene a retarme?

(El extraño no le contesta, simplemente se coloca a un lado de la piscina para comenzar el combate, a lo que Misty se coloca al otro lado mientras piensa que es un borde y le explica las reglas del combate).

Misty: Será un combate con dos pokemon cada uno, tú puedes cambiar de pokemon en cualquier momento pero yo como líder del gimnasio no, sin límite de tiempo y yo misma arbitraré el combate de manera parcial, ¿estás de acuerdo?

¿?¿?: Ningún problema.

Misty: Vale, pues yo elijo a… (coge una de sus pokeball y la agranda) ¡Corsola! (lanza la pokeball y Corsola aparece bailando sobre una de las esponjas que flotan sobre la piscina).

¿?¿?: (Saca una pokeball y al agrandarla Misty observa que es una pokeball como las demás pero la parte superior negra, nunca había visto una así) Abrásalo todo ¡Charizard! (de la pokeball sale un Charizard que se queda volando por el escenario ya que no le gusta demasiado el agua, pero Misty se lleva una mayor sorpresa que la de la pokeball al ver al Charizar, pues también es ¡negro!).

Misty: Chico, vas a juego… (le vuelve a salir la gota gigante en la cabeza, este tío en lugar de normalizarse a cada momento parecía más raro aún), en fin, me lo estás poniendo demasiado fácil, puede que los Charizard sean muy fuertes, pero recuerda que el campo y mis pokemon son de agua, demasiada ventaja creo yo.

¿?¿?: ¿Nunca te han dicho que hablas demasiado?, jamás juzgues una batalla por las apariencias…

Misty: Tú verás, Córsola ¡pistola agua! (el Corsola abre la boca y lanza un veloz chorro de agua hacia su oponente).

¿?¿?: Esquivar (el Charizard lo esquiva como si nada con un leve movimiento).

Misty: No está mal de reflejos, pero a ver con esto… Córsola ¡cañón púas! (Corsola comienza a lanzar gran cantidad de púas a su rival para que no pueda escapar).

¿?¿?: ¿Y yo soy el que lo está poniendo facil? Charizard, lánzate en picado hacia Corsola, esquiva las púas y ¡hiper rayo! (el pokemon negro, en lugar de intentar alejarse de las púas, se lanza en picado hacia ellas a gran velocidad y comienza a pasar entre ellas en pleno vuelo moviéndose tan rápido que pareciera teletransportarse hasta esquivar todas y cada una, continúa y comienza a aparecer un brillo blanco en su boca y lanza el poderoso rayo).

Misty: ¡Córsola, rápido, manto espejo!

(El Corsola crea una gran barrera a modo de espejo que debería devolver el ataque del rival pero con el doble de potencia, pero en lugar de frenarse, comienza a chocar con la barrera con un gran estruendo hasta que la quiebra facilmente y pega de lleno en el pokemon dejándolo fuera de combate flotando en la perturbada agua).

Misty: ¡Q… qué potencia!, ¿cómo puede tener tanta fuerza?, Corsola vuelve (devuelve al pokemon a su pokeball y saca otra agrandándola en su mano), sal a luchar Golduck.

(Al parecer, en todo este tiempo, Misty había entrenado por fin en serio a su pobre Psyduck y lo había evolucionado, y ahora parecía mucho más poderoso que nunca; el susodicho pato aparece muy serio en la esponja de la piscina, ahora parecía un pokemon totalmente diferente al que conocieron Ash y Brock).

¿?¿?: Mmmm, interesante, espero que no me decepcione como el anterior…

Misty: Ya verás como no, Golduck, ¡Psíquico! (los ojos de Golduck se ponen blancos y un aura morada rodea al Charizard en pleno vuelo sin dejarlo moverse, pero su cara no cambia ni un ápice).

¿?¿?: Libérate (sin que se note ningún cambio en su voz por la preocupación; el pokemon negro simplemente pega un aletazo de gran fuerza con las alas y deshace el ataque psíquico y se queda parado volando observando a su adversario, como si hiciera mucho tiempo que nadie hubiera logrado detenerle así siquiera un instante como él lo hizo), ¿qué te sucede, Charizard?, ¿te entraron ganas de jugar?, hacia mucho que no te veía así.

Misty: ¿Jugar?, ¿se puede saber que estás diciendo?, Golduck, bájales los humos que se creen muy fuertes, demostrémosles quienes somos, ¡hidro bomba! (el pokemon acuático comienza a cargar energía y lanza un potentísimo chorro de agua por el pico directamente hacia el Charizard).

¿?¿?: Qué aburrida, ¿ya quieres terminar?, si tu pesadilla sólo acaba de comenzar (suelta una risa macabra y señala al Golduck con la mano) Charizard, ¡si eso es lo que quiere, eso le daremos!, ¡Furia Dragón! (justo antes de impactarle el agua lo detiene en seco con una poderosa llamarada verde que comienza a apartar el ataque de agua y pasar entre ella hasta impactar de lleno en el pato de Misty).

Misty: ¡Golduck!, ¿estás bien? (el dañado pokemon comienza a levantarse con mucho esfuerzo para seguir luchando pero apenas si tiene fuerzas y acaba derrumbándose y Misty lo devuelve a la pokeball), ¡ey! ¡¿a qué te refieres con mi pesadilla?!, ¡dime quién eres, estos ataques no son normales en un entrenador normal!

¿?¿?: Quien soy no es de tu incumbencia además, aunque te lo dijera no te serviría de nada… ¡por que voy a acabar contigo!, ¡Charizard atrápala, triturar!

Misty: (al ver al pokemon volar a gran velocidad hacia ella) ¿Qué demonios haces? (justo cuando va a pegarle el bocado se aparta de un salto y logra esquivarle pasando de largo y sale corriendo intentando huir por la puerta principal para pedir ayuda, pero al llegar la encuentra cerrada).

¿?¿?: No te preocupes, cerré después de pasar, no soy tan maleducado, y como se te ocurra sacar cualquier otro pokemon para combatirme te aseguro que ésta vez no lo dejaré fuera de combate simplemente.

(Él comienza a reírse de nuevo mientras se acerca lentamente andando hacia la chica, que ahora se encuentra de rodillas junto a la puerta casi llorando sin saber qué puede hacer).

¿?¿?: Parece que los líderes de gimnasio no son tan poderosos como dicen, pensé que tendría al menos un ápice de resistencia, que decepción de primera misión, pero bueno, al principio no siempre te dan lo mejor, Charizard, acaba con ella, sofoco.

Misty: ¡No!, por favor, ¡espera!.

(Misty se cubre la cabeza cuando ve al Charizard negro preparando un potente ataque ardiente brillándole en la boca, pero de repente escucha un gran destrozo y el sonido de un rayo partiendo la puerta de cristal a su espalda en mil pedazos; cuando abre los ojos ve al Charizard rodeado de electricidad y un pequeño pokemon muy conocido para ella en el suelo lanzándole el ataque dejándolo paralizado momentáneamente).

Misty: ¡P… Pikachu!, ¡no puede ser!, ¡eso quiere decir que…! (cuando se da la vuelta buscando al dueño del pikachu, ve una mano que coge la suya y la saca a la fuerza del gimnasio y comienzan a salir corriendo los dos) ¡¡Ash!! ¿Qué haces aquí?.

Ash: Vine a verte y me encontré con ésta situación, pikachu, ¡ven rápido! (el pikachu sale rápido del gimnasio detrás de ellos dejando al Charizard dentro), ¿qué está pasando?.

Misty: No lo se, me retó a un combate, yo pensaba que era para conseguir la medalla, pero me venció con gran facilidad, no parece un entrenador normal, y nada más vencer a mis pokemon me atacó a mi, parecía que venía a acabar con el líder del gimnasio.

Ash: ¿Qué te venció fácilmente?, eso es imposible, si eres muy…

(De repente se le corta la frase al escuchar una explosión creada en la puerta del gimnasio para salir el Charizard, y el encapuchado montado en él, comienza a volar hacia nuestro protagonistas y se detiene en seco en el suelo a pocos metros delante de ellos).

¿?¿?: (bajando de su Charizard negro) ¿De verdad piensas que puedes huir de mi?, ¿y quién se supone que es éste enclenque, tu novio o algo así? (Misty al escuchar eso se pone más colorada que un tomate).

Ash: (se pone delante de Misty para protegerla) ¡Yo soy el que va a pararte los pies, como toques siquiera un pelo de Misty acabaré contigo! (Misty se pone más roja aún al ver que ni siquiera intenta negarlo), ¡Misty! Yo me encargo de él, tu ve a pedir ayuda.

Misty: (saliendo de su trance) ¡De ninguna manera, no pienso dejarte sólo con este loco!

¿?¿?: ¿Hola? Sigo aquí, ¿me veis?, ¿de verdad pensáis que la dejaré irse?, sois más optimistas de lo que pensaba… Charizard, acaba con los dos.

Ash: Con que un Charizard ¿no?, ¡pues combatamos el fuego con el fuego! (coge una de sus pokeball del cinturón y la lanza), ¡¡Charizard, aparece!! (el Charizard de Ash aparece con un destello y para los pies al Charizard negro con una potente llamarada sin previo aviso ni Ash darle ninguna orden, dejando al pokemon oscuro hechando humo por el calor del ataque a quemaropa).

¿?¿?: Al fin, algo medianamente interesante, veamos de que es capaz, Charizard, ¡vuela!.

Ash: ¡Charizard, tú también!.

(Los dos pokemon se quedan dando vueltas en círculos observándose en pleno vuelo con caras de pocos amigos, ambos preparados para comenzar su encarnizada batalla nada más escuchar alguna orden de sus respectivos entrenadores).

(¿Quién será el agresor?, ¿lograrán deternerle nuestros amigos?... CONTINUARÁ)


	2. 2: Para salvar a la persona que amo

(En el capítulo anterior, Misty combatió con un tipo vestido de negro con la cara tapada que usaba un Charizard, pero no tenía nada que hacer contra él, ya que resultó ser mucho más poderoso de lo que pensaba, y para su desgracia desveló que no buscaba una simple batalla de gimnasio, sino acabar con ella, pero para su suerte, justo cuando estaba a punto de lograrlo, apareció Ash y la salvó, por lo que ahora, él sacó su propio Charizard y se dispone a confrontar al enemigo, ¿qué sucederá?).

Ash: ¿Porqué quieres hacer daño a Misty?, ¿qué es lo que quieres?

¿?¿?: No tengo porqué contarle mis planes a un mocoso como tú, ¿porqué no te vas a tu casita, enano?

Ash: Ya te lo dije, ¡si quieres hacer daño a Misty antes tendrás que acabar conmigo!

Misty: (colorada pero atemorizada por la situación y la fuerza del enemigo) Ash…, por favor, ten cuidado, es demasiado fuerte, incluso para ti… (agarra con fuerza la camiseta de Ash entre sus manos intentando que huya).

Ash: Eso me da igual, aunque fuera la persona más fuerte del mundo, no me movería de aquí por nada.

¿?¿?: Que escena tan conmovedora, lástima que tenga que estropearla, pero ¿qué se le va a hacer?, Charizard, usa lanzallamas, demuéstrales lo que es un verdadero pokemon de fuego (el Charizard negro se para en pleno vuelo y comienza a lanzar fuego ardiente por la boca).

Ash: Charizard ¡esquívalo y lánzate hacia él!, (su pokemon evade el ataque, pero la llama comienza a seguirle y no le permite atacar, solo seguir esquivando a duras penas) …pues si no le podemos, unámonos a él, Charizard, ¡Lanzallamas! (se detiene por un momento y empieza a detener las llamas enemigas con las suyas propias, ambas chocando entre si en una batalla para ver quien es más poderoso, pero ninguno de los dos se rinde y siguen lanzando fuego).

¿?¿?: No se defiende nada mal, ya veo que lo has entrenado bien… pero ¡jamás podrás superarme! (al alzar la voz, su pokemon comienza a poner más potencia en su ataque y comienza a echar hacia atrás al Charizard de Ash).

Ash: Charizard, demuéstrales todo lo que has entrenado, ¡tenemos que vencerles! (también aumenta su poder y vuelve a igualar la situación).

¿?¿?: (Pensando) *¿Cómo puede tener un Charizard que iguale de esta manera al mío?... da igual, de todas formas no tiene nada que hacer* Charizard, acabemos con esto, ¡Máxima potencia!.

(El pokemon negro retrocede un poco sin dejar de lanzar el ataque y comienza a recoger cada vez más energía para soltarla de repente toda a la vez en un devastador ataque que arrasa con todo lo que se encuentra cerca de las llamas haciendo retroceder considerablemente al fogoso pokemon de Ash).

Ash: (viendo como cede su pokemon pero sin perder ni una pizca de esperanza en que él ganará) Charizard, siempre he confiado en ti, y jamás dejaré de hacerlo, se que este no es tu límite, los dos sabemos muy bien lo fuerte que eres, y se que podrás con él, (mira a su rival con una cara muy seria y lo señala con la mano) ¡y tú!, no se quién demonios eres, ni tampoco me importa, puedes usar toda la fuerza que quieras, pero el lazo que tenemos Charizard y yo jamás podrás romperlo, ¡te voy a enseñar lo que puede hacer un pokemon entrenado en el valle Charicítico!, Charizard, ¡enséñales toda tu fuerza! ¡¡Lanzallamas a máxima potencia!!

(El Charizard de Ash se apoya en el suelo mientras lanza el fuego para concentrar energía y de repente suelta todo su poder en una sola ráfaga de llamaradas que derretirían incluso las rocas; con tal grado de ataques, siguen igualados, pero en lugar de continuar la lucha, en medio de las llamaradas comienza a aparecer una gran bola de fuego creada al fundirse ambos ataques, cada vez de mayor tamaño, hasta que sucede una gran explosión entre ambos luchadores llenando todo de humo que no permite ver lo que sucede).

Misty: Ash, Charizard, ¿estáis bien?

Ash: Yo sí, Misty, pero no logro ver a Charizard con tanto humo.

(Cuando se disipa el humo, ambos entrenadores ven a sus respectivos pokemon de pie en el suelo mirándose con cara de rabia, ambos exhaustos a punto de caer con rasguños por todo el cuerpo pero totalmente dispuesto a seguir luchando hasta el final para demostrar cual es el más fuerte de los dos).

Ash: Ni tan siquiera con eso ha caído, que duro es ese Charizard.

Misty: Lo más preocupante, es que no solo resistió a tu ataque, sino que además, antes había combatido con mi Córsola y mi Golduck, por lo que no estaba en sus mejores condiciones…

¿?¿?: Chico, tengo que admitir que hacia mucho tiempo que no me enfrentaba a alguien tan fuerte como tú, lástima que tenga que acabar con alguien tan prometedor, si tan sólo no te hubieses cruzado hoy conmigo, quien sabe hasta donde habrías podido llegar…

Ash: ¿De qué estás hablando?, estamos empatados, no adelantes cosas, puede que tengas más pokemon, pero estoy seguro de que ese era el más fuerte que tenías, es imposible que tengas más pokemon como ese, esto no ha hecho nada más que comenzar.

¿?¿?: Pobre iluso, que poco mundo has visto, si de verdad piensas así, es que eres más ignorante de lo que yo pensaba, ¿sabes? Para empezar, tu Charizard no es el único que ha pisado el valle Charicítico, me pregunto si Liza seguirá tan guapa como siempre, no la he visto desde poco después de entrenar juntos con Lance y Débora en ciudad Endrino.

Misty: No puede ser…

Ash: ¿Conoces a los tres?, ¿entrenasteis juntos?, imposible… eso quiere decir que tú…

¿?¿?: Exacto, yo al igual que todos ellos, también soy un entrenador de dragones, y mi Charizard solo es la punta del iceberg que tienes delante.

Misty: Sabia que eras demasiado fuerte para ser un simple entrenador ¿Q… quién eres tu?

¿?¿?: Como te dije, eso es algo que a ti no te importa, solo soy alguien que busca venganza…

(Sin previo aviso, el Charizard de Ash aprovecha que está distraído hablando y le lanza una potente llamarada, pero él lo esquiva facilmente, por lo que lo único que logra es quitarle la capucha dejando a nuestros amigos perplejos al ver la cara del agresor; su cara es idéntica a la de Lance, el gran entrenador de dragones perteneciente al alto mando, solo que éste, en lugar del pelo rojo que caracteriza a Lance, tenía un pelo gris plateado muy brillante).

Ash: (atónito al ver su rostro) ¿Pero que…?.

Misty: Ash… es idéntico a él…

Ash: Lo se… hacia mucho que no veía esa cara, y me niego a pensar que sea Lance, es imposible.

¿?¿?: (vuelve a ponerse la capucha) Odio que me pasen estas cosas, bueno, ya que me habéis descubierto, os lo contaré todo, de todas formas pienso mataros, no tengo prisa, tienes razón, no soy Lance, sino su hermano Gin, y junto a Liza y Débora, los cuatro comenzamos nuestro entrenamiento en ciudad Endrino como antes dije, pero más tarde cada uno tomó su camino (coge una pokeball) Charizard, vuelve (el pokemon se encierra en ella con un brillo rojo), ¿sabes lo que sucede cuando dos hermanos que empatan en todo compiten por un puesto que solo puede tener uno?.

Ash: … (sin saber que decir).

Gin: Que uno de los dos, acabará siendo el afortunado, y el otro, simplemente, buscará vengarse del afortunado por cualquier medio, ¡jamás le perdonaré por lo que sucedió!.

Ash: (saca la pokeball de su pokemon) Charizard, regresa (el pokemon se mete dentro con la luz), ¿pero todo este que tiene que ver con Misty?, ¿por qué has atacado a la líder del gimnasio?

Gin: Simplemente digamos, que era una prueba que debo superar, así que no os puedo dejar con vida, perdonad pero no es nada personal (en un tono muy serio y echándose mano a un colgante que lleva en el cuello, cuyo adorno resulta ser una pokeball, la despega del colgante y la agranda, pero Misty se extraña al ver que el color, al contrario que el de la primera, ésta es totalmente blanca).

Misty: (susurrando para que Gin no la oiga) Ash… la primera pokeball era negra, no se porqué pero ésta me da mala espina, por favor, intentemos huir, esto no me gusta nada… (cogiéndose a su brazo intentando que la siga).

Ash: Tienes razón… ¿pero a donde?...

Gin: Basta de cuchicheos, además, me he fijado que te has dado cuenta de la diferencia de color, chica, ¿quieres saber el porqué?, la razón es que todas mis demás pokeball son negras, por lo que si tenéis un mínimo de inteligencia al menos… (lanza la pokeball) ¡Dragonite, aparece! (un majestuoso Dragonite hace su aparición en un brillo de la pokeball y comienza a volar sobre su entrenador observando cada movimiento que hacen con una cara de pocos amigos)… os habríais dado cuenta de que en su interior se encuentra mi pokemon más poderoso.

Misty: (totalmente aterrorizada) Ash… por favor huyamos, jamás podrás con él.

Ash: Pero no ahí a donde, ¡ya se!, pikachu, ¡usa Destello! (el pequeño pokemon crea una cegadora luz que deslumbra a Gin y su Dragonite momentáneamente), Misty ¡corre, vamos! (la coge de la mano y salen corriendo intentando huir).

Gin: (frotándose los ojos, pero no demasiado afectado por su capucha) Dragonite, no los dejes escapar, ¡tornado! (el pokemon dragón comienza a batir las alas y a crea un tornado de aire que lanza por los aires a nuestros amigos varios metros terminando con una fuerte caída y separándolos un poco).

Misty: ¡Ahhh!, que daño, Ash… ¿estás bien?

Ash: Sí… ¿y tú?

Misty: Sí, pero me he hecho daño en el pie (intentando levantarse pero le duele mucho).

Gin: ¡Acaba con ella al menos ahora no puede moverse!, Dragonite, ¡cuchillada!

Ash: Misty ¡¡no!!

(El dragón emprende el vuelo a gran velocidad hacia nuestra pelirroja que no logra reaccionar por el miedo y cierra los ojos, pero de repente cuando está a punto de atacarle, Ash salta delante de ella y la abraza, recibiendo el fuerte zarpazo en su lugar haciéndole una gran herida en la espalda y cayendo en los brazos de Misty).

Misty: ¡Ash, no!, ¡¿Por qué has hecho eso?! (cientos de lágrimas comienzan a caer por sus mejillas al no recibir respuesta de su salvador), por favor Ash ¡contéstame!, ¡no me hagas esto!

Gin: Valiente estúpido, lo único que ha logrado es atrasar tu muerte y adelantar la suya, Dragonite, acaba con ella de una vez, ¡ciclón!

(El dragón comienza a agitar con gran fuerza sus alas sobre nuestros protagonistas, dispuesto a acabar con sus vidas, pero de repente…).

¿?¿?: Dragonite, ¡hiper rayo! (sin saber de donde, Gin ve como un potentísimo rayo impacta de lleno en su Dragonite haciéndolo chocar contra un árbol echándolo abajo).

Gin: ¿Pero qué demonios…?

¿?¿?: Gyarados, ¡hidro bomba! (cuando observa hacia donde se encuentra la voz, solo logra ver un poderoso chorro de agua dirigido directamente hacia él, haciéndolo volar cerca de su Dragonite, dejándoles muy dañados por los ataques que acaban de recibir sin esperárselo).

Gin: (levantándose muy costosamente) E… esa voz… es imposible… ¡aghhh!, Dragonite, vuelve (lo encierra en su pokeball y saca otra) Salamence, sácame de aquí (aparece el pokemon y se monta en él e intenta huir rápidamente).

¿?¿?: No huirás, ¡quieto! (pero se distrae por un momento al escuchar un grito de socorro de una chica).

Misty: ¡Por favor, ayudadme!, ¡mi novio esta muy malherido!

(Cuando vuelve en si la persona que los salvó, Gin ya estaba demasiado lejos y corre a ayudar a nuestros amigos).

¿?¿?: (cuando se acerca y les ve) No puede ser… ¿Misty?... ¡¿Ash, que le ha pasado?!

Misty: (levanta la cabeza y mira quien les salvó) ¿Lance?... no entiendo nada pero por favor, ayúdame, Ash está muy mal… (le cuesta mucho hablar por los nervios que tiene).

Lance: (comienza a ver el estado de Ash ya que tiene algunos conocimientos de primeros auxilios) La herida no ha dañado ningún órgano importante, por lo que estará bien, pero debemos llevarle rápido a un hospital…

Misty: Vale, te diré donde está (intenta levantarse pero le sigue doliendo el pie).

Lance: No podrás andar así, iremos sobre mi Dragonite (Misty se monta y luego Lance con Ash en brazos).

-En el hospital, unas horas después-

(Sale un médico a informarles, a Misty le han vendado el pie y solo fue una torcedura).

Doctor: Su amigo se encuentra fuera de peligro y pronto despertará, pueden pasar a verle si quieren, pero no hagan demasiado ruido, ¿de acuerdo?.

Misty: Sí, gracias (un poco aliviada al fin, pero aún preocupada).

Lance: Gracias por todo su esfuerzo.

Doctor: Solo hicimos nuestro trabajo, pero díganle que tenga más cuidado, no se como se lo haría, pero fue muy peligroso.

Misty: … (al escucharle comienza a derramar una lágrima porque se lo hizo por protegerla, pensando para si misma que fue por su culpa).

Lance: (la abraza para que se tranquilice) No te preocupes, ya han dicho que se encuentra mejor.

Misty: Pero… es que fue por mi culpa, por protegerme… (pega la cara a su hombro y desahoga sus lágrimas).

Lance: No fue por tu culpa, tú no hiciste nada para que ese tipo te atacara, y intenta tranquilizarte, ¿quieres verle, no?, si entras así, solo lograrás que se ponga mal, porque estas así por él, ¿no crees?

Misty: (Secándose los ojos con la mano) Sí… tienes razón, ya estoy mejor, ¿entramos?

Lance: Claro (le sonríe para que vea que todo a pasado ya).

(Al entrar Ash acaba de despertarse y está acostado en la cama).

Misty: … Hola (intenta mostrarle una sonrisa pero no le sale muy realista) ¿cómo estás?

Ash: Bien… ¿pero y tú? ¿Cómo…? (entonces ve a la persona que la acompaña), ¿Lance?, no puede ser, que haces aquí.

Lance: Cuanto tiempo sin vernos, yo salvé a Misty después de atacarte, vine a ciudad Celeste porque el grupo de hombres G-pokemon (el grupo al que pertenecía Lance, que se dedicaba a proteger a los pokemon y acabar con las organizaciones dañinas) había estado investigando un plan del team rocket, y nos enteramos de que tenían pensado realizar ataques a algunos gimnasios, pero aún desconocemos la razón por la que lo hicieron…

Ash: Valla día…

Misty: Lance… ¿podrías dejarnos solos un momento?, quiero hablar algo con él a solas, por favor…

Lance: Claro, no pasa nada, ahora después volveré a ver como te encuentras.

Ash: Vale.

(Lance se sale y cierra para que no les moleste nadie mientras hablan, Misty se coloca al lado de Ash en la cama y le coge la mano).

Misty: (mirándole a los ojos colorada) Ash… ¿por qué hiciste algo así para protegerme?, por favor dime la verdad.

Ash: (la intenta mirar a los ojos pero se ruboriza demasiado y intenta mirar a otro lado para contestar) Bueno… es que…

Misty: (le interrumpe) Por favor, mírame, sea lo que sea que me vallas a decir…

Ash: (coge todo su valor y la mira a los ojos y se quedan mirando cada vez más colorados pero no vuelve a apartar la vista) Fue para protegerte…

Misty: Pero podrías haber muerto, y tú lo sabías, ¿Por qué hiciste una locura así?, si llego a perderte… no se lo que habría hecho…

Ash: (totalmente sin palabras ante la declaración tan sincera que le acaba de hacer su pelirroja, lo único que le queda es decir la verdad desde el corazón) Lo hice… (se pone totalmente rojo) para salvar a la persona que amo.

(Se queda mirándola y ve que comienza a caer una lágrima por su mejilla y de repente se acerca a él con cuidado, le acaricia la mejilla y le da un beso muy tierno en los labios y vuelven a mirarse, ahora misty con una cara de gran felicidad, aun con los ojos llorosos).

Misty: Yo… también te amo, Ash… (se abraza a él y se quedan así un rato hasta que vuelve a entrar Lance).

(¿Qué sucederá ahora que se han declarado?, ¿podrán ser felices al fin?... CONTINUARÁ)


End file.
